Episode 035
The Fragment of Hope (希望の欠片, Kibō no kakera) is the thirty-fifth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Summary Kabata Shizune examined the fragments of hope with the machines on Galaxy Nauts Gou. Potomuri Emnator changed into his true form and explained to Earth Eleven that the four fragments of hope are the ingredients of the last materials of creating the cosmic plasmsa phonton cannon, mithril. However, Manuuba Gibutsu suddenly attacked Earth Eleven with a laser gun and threatened Potomuri with it. He then kidnapped Potomuri along with the fragments of hope. Manuuba brought Potomuri and the fragments of hope to Bitway Ozrock. Potomuri was imprisoned and Bitway revealed to Potomuri his true intentions. Meanwhile,Aoi and Shinsuke became depressed after learning the truth of Manuuba and they told Sakura about Tenma and Tsurugi's past during Holy Road. Aoi and Shinsuke also consoled Tenma as he became depressed over not knowing that Manuuba disguised as Tsurugi. Later Ishigashi Gorham told Earth Eleven about their next opponent, Faram Dite, and he also lied to them that Manuuba was probably a spy sent by Faram Obius. Earth Eleven started training in the Black Room for their next match. As Earth Eleven approached Faram Obius, Shindou had a talk with Kuroiwa Ryuusei, but during the conversation, Shindou learnt that Kuroiwa was actually a traitor and Kuroiwa confessed to him his ambition of becoming the god of soccer... Known Events *Kabata Shizune examined the fragments of hope with the machines on Galaxy Nauts Gou. *Potomuri Emnator changed into his true form. **He also explained to Earth Eleven that the four fragments of hope are the ingredients of the last materials of creating the cosmic plasmsa phonton cannon, mithril. *Manuuba Gibutsu revealed that he is not Tsurugi Kyousuke and attacked Earth Eleven with a laser gun. **He also kidnapped Potomuri along with the fragments of hope. **Pixie also followed Manuuba before he disappeared. *Manuuba brought Potomuri and the fragments of hope to Bitway Ozrock. **Bitway revealed to Potomuri his true intentions. *Aoi and Shinsuke became depressed after learning the truth of Manuuba and recalled their memories of Tsurugi. **They told Sakura about Tenma and Tsurugi's past during Holy Road. *Aoi and Shinsuke consoled Tenma as he became depressed over not knowing that Manuuba disguised as Tsurugi. *Ishigashi Gorham told Earth Eleven about their next opponent, Faram Dite. **He also lied to them that Manuuba was probably a spy sent by Faram Obius. *Earth Eleven started training in the Black Room for their next match. **Ibuki and Tetsukado also recalled their memories of Tsurugi during training. *Shindou recalling his memories of seeing a machine that compared Tsurugi and Manuuba in disguise. *Potomuri talked with Pixie in his cell room. *Earth Eleven arrived on Faram Obius. *Shindou had a talk with Kuroiwa Ryuusei. **During the conversation, Shindou learnt that Kuroiwa was actually a traitor. **Kuroiwa confessed to him his ambition of becoming the god of soccer. *Ozrock's spacecraft neared Faram Obius. Hissatsu Used *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (Flashback) Proverb Ryuusei I will become the god of soccer!